onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Punk Hazard Arc
Impact stuff we already know we could add a "Story impact section now, and add things like "Trafalgar Law was seen for the first time after the timeskip, with a bounty of 440,000,000" or "More information of Donquixote Doflamigo is revealed, as he is a well known underground broker, and has a Vice admiral under cover within the Marines working for him." 01:55, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Done. Feel free to add to it now, DSP. 01:58, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Some more stuff we could add: We know where another one of Vegapunk's labs is and we know CC worked for him there in the past. We know the location of the Akainu vs. Aokiji fight. We have (possibly) seen the beginning of the Kid-Hawkins-Apoo alliance. The Heart/Straw Hat Alliance has begun as well. I think we should have the section now, the arc is certainly deep enough. 02:01, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Ending How do we know that we reached the end? All I saw was the climax of the arc, not the ending. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 14:45, December 20, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi arc over Isn't the arc over? The Straw Hats have left Punk Hazard and are heading towards Dressrosa. I'd say no. There were still scenes and unresolved plotlines (gas victims, Doflamingo/Kuzan, etc) from PH in today's chapter, even if the Straw Hats have left the island. We usually tend to have the beginning of arcs when the Straw Hats arrive at a new location, such as with Water 7 & Enies Lobby, or Amazon Lily and Impel Down and Marineford. It's near its end (possibly the last or second to last chapter) but it's not quite there yet, in my opinion. 17:48, February 5, 2013 (UTC) But the Punk Hazard arc started before the Straw Hats actually reached the island, and so did the Fishman Island arc. In FI's case, there were even a good chunk of chapters before the crew reached the actual island, so I personally don't see the Dressrosa arc shouldn't be created now.Totoofze47 (talk) 18:49, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Usually doesn't mean always. In those cases, the plotlines of the previous arcs were resolved. Chapter 698 has more plot elements from the Punk Hazard arc than it does of the next arc. Since the plot of PH is a bit unresolved, I would say that 698 is part of PH. 18:54, February 5, 2013 (UTC) I agree with JSD, the symptoms of the PH arc is still hanging in the air... WonderfulUnicorn (talk) 19:01, February 5, 2013 (UTC) just wait for the next island Rayleigh92 (talk) 19:08, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Rayleigh is right. Just start it when they get to the next place they're going and wait until then. For all we know, they'll go somewhere before Dressrosa. 19:32, February 5, 2013 (UTC) That's exactly what we ( JSD and me ) have been trying to point out I guess, but everyone is just so hasty about starting off with a new arc. I sent you a message on your talk page by the way DP. WonderfulUnicorn (talk) 20:03, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Got it. Shouldn't we consider a new name for the saga though? Since this saga is only one Arc in (or three if we end up deciding to give Fishman Island part of this), it's a little hard to consider a saga name yet. It's also hard to exclude this chapter from Punk Hazard, since we don't know what will happen next. Let's wait until the Straw Hats get to the next island, THEN we'll move the chapters to their appropriate arc. 21:04, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Last chapter I think the last chapter should be 699 with 700 being the start of the next one. I probably think 697 was chosen as end-chapter because the crew left the island, but since the plot is still revolving around that island I don't think it's a fitting choice. Chapter 700 is better as start of the Dressrosa arc, and it's not the first time we leave this kind of chapters in the previous arc. Just saw this... Lock Can an admin please lock this page, User:Galaxy9000 and User:Strawhat1 keep edit warring. 12:05, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 710 Cover Chapter 710's cover has a written on the left side claiming about Punk Hazard Arc's Conclusion!! And the story goes for Dressrosa!!. I know it's pretty ridicoulous to think the PH Arc ended so far from the departure from the island, but, it makes me think... maybe someone can give me/us a better translation? 22:31, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :It's talking about volume 70, not chapter 710.XScar (talk) 23:47, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :Often times when it mentions an arc like that right on the cover, it's not refering to the content within, but rather the volume. It's basically an ad. It's a common thing on manga covers in general, not just One Piece. I've seen it done when there's a series movie coming out soon too. 03:19, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :ah ok, I understand now XD so it just meant the PH Arc is up until the chapter 700 07:49, June 6, 2013 (UTC)